Shinigami Ryoga Series!
by Kirito Hitsugaya
Summary: What would happen if Ryoga/Shark was a shinigami. He is here to take the life of a young girl named Mitsuki Koyama in 5 years. In this story, only Mitsuki and her friends can see Ryoga. But Ryoga's appearance is different. Read to find out what happens.
1. It's Just The Beginning Mitsuki!

Paste your document here...

Hi! What would happen if the characters from Yugioh Zexal are in the story of Koyama Mitsuki and Instead of Takuto and Meroko, Shark is there with Meroko? I'm changing Ryoga Kamishiro, the 2nd strongest duelist in school into Ryoga Kamishiro/Shinigami the famous secret singer from Route L. Let's see how Yuma and the others act here. Also I'm going to change up most of the story!

* * *

Mitsuki's Pov

Hi! My name is Koyama Mitsuki. I am 12 years old. My dream is to become a famous singer. I will become a famous singer no matter what. But, I have throat cancer so it's impossible to become one. Then I looked at my calender. It's been here since I was 8 years old. I recived it from a boy I like. His name is Eichi. Now he is Eichi Sakurai. We both met in a park. We used to live in a orphanage. I was there because my grandmother was somewhere. When Eichi got adopted, he told me he was moving to America because his parents have a job there. Well then before he left, we made a promise that the next time we see each other, he would become a astronmer an I would become a singer. Now I friends. Their names are Rio and Ryoga/Shark Kamishiro, Akari, Grandma and Yuma Tsukumo, Kotori Mizuki, Tetsuo Takeda, Cathy Catherine, Takashi Todoroki (Class Rep), Tokunosuke Otomeura (The kid with the glasses), and Kaito Kendo. They are all special to me. But one day, Shark-san got killed on his motorcycle. He had throat cancer like me but he kept on singing was what I think happened. Then on the high way, he crashed and fell down into the ocean. Then no one found him. He was a famous singer. He was part of a legendary group called Route L. Rio told me. They are 12 years old. They accepted Shark-san as a singer because they thought he would be a good singer for their song. I can't reme,ber the songs name. I think it's Route Snow! No tha can't be it. But now Shark-san is dead. Rio-san is really sad. First, Rio and Shark-san's parents died in a car accident. Now, Shark-san is dead because of his motorcycle.

Then, I saw something crawl out of my wall and then another. It came out of the right in the center of the moon on my calendar from 4 years ago. When I saw them, I didn't know what to do. One of the mysterious people is a boy and one is a girl. He is wearing a hat with cat ears on it. He has dark purplish brownish hair. His hair is long only up to his middle back. He looks like guy has a tail that looks like a cat tail. The girl is Meroko. She has a red top hat with bunny ears. She is wearing red. Ehhh I don't want to explain how Meroko looks. ^^U

Then, I asked them about who they were. He said " You can actually see me?" " Well, of course I can. Can't every human see you?" I asked. No was his reply. He told me that his name is Ryoga Shinigami. I was shocked. Then his hat fell off. I saw that he looked exactly like Shark-san. Then, I asked him why he was there. He told me that I only had 5 years left to live. I was shocked. Then I told him I had to become a singer. I ran out and ran to the singing studio. Then I told the man that I entered the audition. He said I was playing a joke. I left and tried to look for an entrance and saw an open window. I tried to enter but I couldn't climb the pole which was my only option.

Ryoga's Pov

" Dammit, Where can that girl be?" I asked Meroko. Then, there I saw her trying to climb up the pole. I turned into a stuffed cat and sat near the pole on a spot that would be visable. Then Mitsuki gave up. When she saw me in stuffed animal form, I grabbed her arm and turned back into my true form and caught her. Then I said " What are you doing?! You're going to get hurt and why are you entering throught the back door?" " Well because the man said that only 16 year olds can enter. Don't you think I look like a 16 year old?" Mitsuki asked. " Actually, to tell the truth, not at all." I told her which made her gasp.

" Please, let me audition. This means everything in the world to me. Please if you can let me do this one audition and if I fail I'll listen to you from now on." Mitsuki said. "You promise?" I asked. Mitsuki nodded. " Fine then. I'll use my powers to make you 16." I said as I made a sword appear. I used the sword to make a little cut on my finger and made a little pill. It was floating near Mitsuki and asked Mitsuki to eat the pill. Mitsuki ate the pill and I called her a good girl. I snapped. Then Mitsuki turned into a 16 year old. " Well can you tell the difference?" Mitsuki shook her head. " Go look at that mirror over there." I said. Mitsuki walked over to the mirror and saw herself. Mitsuki was amazed. " Oh thank you Ryoga-san." Mitsuki said while hugging me. Then Meroko freaked out.

Mitsuki's Pov

Then I entered the studio. Everyone's looking at me. " They must think I'm crazy or something." Mitsuki thought. Then a girl took a seat next to me. "This seat taken?" a girl asked. "No" I replied. She took a seat next to me. " Hey, you're kinda cute. Can you keep a secret?" The Madoka asked. I nodded. " Well, the judges already picked the winner of this audition." Madoka whispered to me. " Then, why do they bother holding auditions at all?!" I asked aout loud whicch caused everyone to look at me like I'm crazy. I apologised while bowing. Then the speaker said " number 21 please come to audition." I looked at my number and it said number 21.

"H-hello, my name is Mitsuki Koyama."I said.

"What kind of music do you like?" Judge #1 asked.

" Japenese pop" I said.

" If you become a singer, is there anything in particular you would like to try?" Judge #2 asked.

" Well, I'd just like to sing since I like singing." I said.

" Then why don't you sing for us." Judge # 2 asked. Then the music started.

" She's so nervous, there's no way she's going to pass the audition." Meroko said to Ryoga. He stood up and left.

Tatta Hitotsu Kawaranai mono - There's only one thing that's never going to change

Zutto Egaitsu - always drawn int- "Hey stop the music. Your voice is too low." Judge #2 said. " Sing with a louder voice" Judge #3 said.

" A louder voice." I said while touching my throat. " Is something wrong with your throat? If there is, then it's clearly impossible." Judge #3 said. I tried to run away but I heard Ryoga. " Hey Mitsuki, I transformed you into a 16 year old and I made you healthy so there's no point in running away of your completely healthy. You like to sing right?" Ryoga said. I was surprised. Then, I thought of Eichi saying " Mitsuki, you really like singing. Me too. I love to hear you sing." " That's right. I'm sorry. Can I have another try?" I said and to the judges. " Sure, Can you cue the music." Judge #2 said. The music started

Tatta Hitotsu Kawaranai Mono - There's only one thing that's never going to change...

Zutto Egaitsu Yume - ...The dream that I'm always sketching.

Ima No Jibun Wa Dou Utsuru No - The me that I am right now, could possibly reflect...

Ano Koro No Chiisana Hitomi Ni - ...All of those days in these small eyes of mine?

Nee Migate Konna Ni Hiroi Yozora Dakara - Hey.. Won't you look up, the sky tonight is so big and wide and spacious after all...

Sou Sugi Ni Wakaru You Ni - Right ... very soon ... I can understand...

Seiipi Kagayaku Kara Hayaku - With all I've got, I'm going to hurry up and shine...

Furumuun Wo Sagashite - ... I'm in search for a full moon.

Let's Sing A Song - Let's sing a song

Itsu Demo Issho Kimi No Tame Ima No Watashi Ni Dekiru Subete - So that we can be together forever, I'm doing everything that I can do.

Day By Day - Day by day...

Kyou Made No Unemi Ashite Kara No Kibou Kono Mune Ni Kakae - I will embrace yesterday's fate and tomorrow's hopes inside of me.

Let's Sing A Song - Let's sing a song!

Itsu Demo Issho Kimi To Nara Tsurai Koto Norikoerareru Yo - If I'm always togethe rwith you ... I'll make it through any pain.

More And More - More and more... Ryoga-kun was looking at me while I was singing

Motto Motto Motto Chika Tsukitai ima koko ni itekurete - I want to be even closer to you, I stand here right now and give... " She's..." Ryoga said.

Many Thanks For You - Many thanks for you!

Then I took a deep breath after singing. When I looked at the judges, they were amazed. " Umm, I'm done..." I said. Then all of the judges got out of their seats and were talking all at once. One of them said to call someone named Maya and Ishikawa. They sent everyone back. I had no idea what to do so I stood there looking at everyone. They chose me as the singer. I totaly freaked out. One of the judges came out of the room with a megaphone. He said " Today's auditions are over. Althought previous expected there will not be a 3rd judging.

Meroko's Pov

Ryoga was still amazed at Mitsuki's singing that he hardly heard me calling his name. Now Mitsuki is wondering about what she'll do since she passed the audition. Ryoga and I are surprised that Mitsuki passed the audition.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 1. Episode 2 will be coming out. Don't forget to review my fanfiction.


	2. Ryoga's Mad And The New Meet!

_This time Ryoga's mad, but why. Will Wakaouji approve of Mitsuki doing a important job? SORRY! NO EICHI NEXT EPISODE EICHI APPEARS! FORGIVE ME! Read and find out!_

* * *

_Takuto's Mad And The Meet!_

_Meroko's Pov_

After the audition, Ryoga and I were having a little chat in the park that's across the street of the singing studio. " Hey Ryoga, you said that she wouldn't pass the audition!" I said. " That's what I thought. I'm surprised too." Ryoga said. -kun. Then Mitsuki came running by and was saying "Meroko! Ryoga-kun!" " *pant* Ryoga-kun, can you transform *pant* me back into a *pant* 12 year old again?*pant*" Mitsuki asked. Ryoga snapped and Mitsuki became a 12 year old again. " Wow, amazing. I'm a 12 year old again." Mitsuki said. " Hey Mitsuki, why did you want to become a singer in the first place." I asked. " I- Well, 4 years ago my grandmother was on a buisness trip so I had to stay at the orphanage. There I met Eichi. Then 2 years later when I was 10 years old, he had tomove to America because he got adopted. and his parents jobs are there. At first, when he confessed that he liked me he left. Then, we made a promise. The next time we meet, we would be closer to our dreams. He would be a Astronmer and I would be a Singer. Then, he left for America." Mitsuki said. Then Ryoga punched a tree and it created a hole on it and " I thought you had feelings for becoming a singer, but in the end it was all for a boy! That's not right! If you don't have any feelings for being a singer, then you won't become a good singer." " Either way, why are you saying that Ryoga? Isn't it great that she's doing it for a guy?" I asked " No! It's not." Ryoga said. " Ryoga-kun, I'll do my best while I'm singing so I become a really good singer." Mitsuki said. " No matter how much you sing, in the end you'll want to quit being a singer." Ryoga said. "I'd never quit singing." Mitsuki said. " Someone like you who wants to become a singer just for a guy will never sing again." Ryoga said. Then he flew away. " W-wait Ryoga." I said Ryoga ignored me and he continued to fly away. " Ryoga. Ryoga!" I said. " Geez, what to do if someone tries to change your fate..." I said as I'm flipping through the Shinigami Guide. I found the answer and it said " ..._May be in love with that_ human." " I'll have to keep speaial attention on this Eichi kid." I said.

_Wakaouji's P.o.v_

Then, I turned into stuffed animal form and stood next to Mitsuki near a statue that looked like wind going up. Then Wakaouji-sensei saw me and came to pick me up. " Mitsuki-chan, don't frighten me like that again. Okay?" He asked. " Okay." Mitsuki said as she got into the car. Then we drove to Mitsuki's house. On the way to Mitsuki's house, we had a conversation. " That's a nice stuffed bunny you have Mitsuki-chan." I said. " Yeah. It's cute right?" Mitsuki said trying to sound cheerfully. " What's the next stuff animal? A dog? Or maybe a cat." I said. " A cat! That's right I'm going to maybe get a cat later." Mitsuki said. " Mitsuki-chan, don't do things like this again. So did you audition? Well, you have throat cancer so it's clearly impossible to pass." I asked. " Well, I did pass the audition." Mitsuki said which freaked me out. " I-in modeling I mean." Mitsuki said. " Oh, well that's a relief. I thought it was for singing." I said.

I drove Mitsuki back to her house. " Thank you Wakaouji-sensei." Mitsuki said. " Bye Mitsuki-chan. I'll keep this a secret from your grandmother." I said and Mitsuki said " Thank you!" Then I drove away back to the hospital.

_Mitsuki's P.o.v_

When I got home, I saw sonething I wasn't expecting. I saw Rio-san, Yuma-kun, Kotori-chan, Tetsuo-kun, Cathy-san, Takashi-kun, Otomeura-san, and Kaito-kun and grandma waiting at the door. " Ahh, Mitsuki-chan, your back!" Rio said. " I'm back." I said. Meroko just disappeared before I got into the house. She said she had to do sonthing, so I guess I'll leave her alone. I mean, she and Ryoga-kun helped me pass the audition. " Let's go to my room." I said. We all went to my room. When we got to my room, Yuma just got on the floor. Kotori tripped on her feet for being nervous and fell on top of Yuma. Then all of a sudden, Kotori was blushing like hell. SHe was blushing from bright red to dark red. With Yuma on the other side, he was also blushing like hell. He was blushing the same way Kotori was. It was because their faces were inches away from each other. Kotori got up and fainted. Yuma passed out on the floor. Rio and I brought Kotori and Yuma to a wall to lay on. After I did that Rio started to talk with Cathy. Tetsuo was mumbling about a girl while looking at my moon calendar. He was obviously talking about Rio because well, all I can say is that I'm not surprised. I mean everyone except Rio knows that Tetsuo LOVES Rio. I heard him saying that Rio shined justed like the moon except even brighter. Well we've all known each other for a long time at the orpanage.

_FlashBack 6 years ago (Normal P.o.v)_

_A little girl with black hair tied into 2 ponytails with red ribbons was crying. She was wearing a pink sweater with a white shirt, a red skirt, white socks and red shoes. Then a boy with blond yellow hair with jeans and a white shirt, a boy with blond and blue hair with a white sweater and jeans, a boy with long dark purple hair with a black shirt, purple sweater and jeans and a girl with long dark blue hair with a light blue shirt and a red skirt came up to the girl. " Whats your name? Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked the crying one. " My name is Mitsuki Kouyama. I'm fine. Who are you?" Mitsuki said. " Mitsuki, you don't look okay to me." Ryoga said. " Ryoga be nice. I'm Rio Kamishiro this is my brother Ryoga Kamishiro and this is Eichi Sakurai. It's nice to meet you Mitsuki-chan." " It's nice to meet you too Rio-san, Eichi-kun and Ryouga-kun." " Hey, you can call me Shark." Ryoga said. " Oh it's nice to meet you Shark." Mitsuki said. They all walked together and bumped into some other kids on the way. " S-sorry!" everyone said at the exact same time. A boy with black spicky hair to his sides and red bangs said " Sorry, by the way, my names Yuma Tsukumo." A girl with green hair and one side tied in a bun and it is tied with a red ribbon said " Ow, sorry, my name is Kotori Mizuki." A fat boy with an orange and black striped shirt said " Are you guys okay? By the way my name is Tatuo Takeda." A girl with cat ears said " My name is Cathy Catherine. It's nice to meet you." A boy with a blue bowl cut hair due said " Yuma Tsukumo that is your 5th knock out today. And my name is Takashi Todoroki." Next a crazy kid with big brown glasses came up and said " Hey-ura! Watch where your walking next time-ura. By the way my name is Tokunosuke Otomeura-ura." Ryoga and Eichi got up and he let out a hand to Rio and Mitsuki. " Rio, are you okay?" Ryoga asked. " Yeah. Thanks Ryoga." Rio answered. " Mitsuki-chan, are you okay?" Eichi asked. " Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you Eichi-kun." Mitsuki said. " Come on Mitsuki, Eichi, how long are you going to keep the orpanage waiting?" Ryoga said. " Y-you know I stay at the orphanage Shark-kun?" Mitsuki asked. " Yeah. I see you walking around." Ryoga asked. " HEY! QUIT IGNORING US CAUSE YOU GUYS BUMPED INTO US!" Yuma screamed. " Correction, you bumped into us too." Rio said. " To tell you the truth Yuma, she's right." Kotori said. " Sheesh. It's hard to believe their orphans." Yuma said. Ryoga, Rio, Eichi and Mitsuki started to walk toward to orphanage. " H-hey! Do you guys know the way to the orphanage?" Tetsuo said. " Why do you ask?" Kaito asked. " W-well, were helping out there and we don't know the directions." Cathy said. " Follow us and we'll show you." Eichi said. Yuma's group followed Ryoga's group. Everyone got to the orphanage we all said our good byes and we all met again in middle school._

_End Of Flashback_

" Mitsuki, hello. Earth to Mitsuki." Rio said waving her hand in front of me. " H-hai? What is it Rio-san?" Mitsuki asked. " Who are those people staring at you?" Rio asked pointing to Meroko and Ryoga. " Y-you can see them?" Mitsuki asked. " Of course. The whole group can see it. I mean Kotori and Yuma have woken up and wwondering who those people are. Let me guess, were not suppose to be able to see them?" Rio said. " Well yeah." Mitsuki said. " Ryoga! They can see us. What do we do Ryoga?" Meroko said. " U-um. This is Ryoga and Meroko." Mitsuki said. Then Ryoga fell onto his knees with his hands on his head. " What was that?" Ryoga thought to himself. " Ryoga?! Are you okay!?" Meroko said. " Y-yeah." Ryoga said. " That voice... It can't be.. The shinigami that I'm looking at right now is my brother?" Rio thought to herself. " You know what'll happen if it happens again." Meroko said. " I know." Ryoga said. " Meroko, Ryoga, what are you talking about?" Mitsuki asked. " Mitsuki, as a shinigami, there are things you can and can't do. After a human dies, maybe it is sent to heven or hell. Some humans, when they die, they live longer. That is because depending on the leader of all shinigami, he decides either the human can become a shinigami. Therefore, a human that becomes a shinigami forgets all their memories. If a shinigami remembers all of their memories, they become a ghost, a lonely wandering spirit that is all alone." Meroko explained. " So in other words, if Ryoga-kun remembers all of his memories, he'll become a ghost."Mitsuki said. " That's correct Mitsuki." Meroko said. " No way!" Mitsuki said with her hand on her mouth gasping in shock. " So Ruoga, what did you see?" Meroko said facing him. " I saw Rio and me whan I was a human. We were in a karoke shop and 3 familar people were cheering us on. 2 were men. Rio and I were kids. The other was a woman. One of the men had long blondish brownish hair and blond eyes. The other guy had black hair and a small low ponytail. The woman had long blck hair and on the bottom was a bit currly." Ryoga said with his hands on his head on top of his ears. " H-hey, Rio-san, did this happen Maybe we can relate to Ryoga-san's memory and connect this to Shark." Kotori said. All of a sudden Cathy was snuggled up to Ryoga. Meroko didn't accept it. " H-hey what are YOU doing with my Ryoga!" Meroko screamed at Cathy. " As part of the cat nation, I am allowed on him IF he agrees with me. Ryoga-kun, you allow it right?" Cathy said smiling to herself. " No." Ryoga said. Cathy fell off of Ryoga. " Ha ha ha ha ha." Meroko fell on the floor laughing and pointing at Cathy. " Guys, I do remember going to a karoke shop with my brother, Wakaouji, Aoi, and Hazuki. We were winging a new song that was just finished so the band had me and Ryoga sing it out. It was called Eternal Snow. But I don't remember going to a karoke shop with you Ryoga Shinigami. B-but, it would make sense because if you were my brother." Rio said.

Then there was a puff of white steam. There they saw a human with dark long purple hair with light blue bangs. He was wearing a black shirt and a sweater with a swirl on the front and it. He was wearing jeans. The sneakers were outside at the entrance. " U-um, who are you?" Mitsuki asked. " Don't tell me you forgot me already. It's me Ryoga. I thought it would be wierd to talk to a death spirit in broad daylight and get people suspicious. You too Meroko." " Hai. Hai." Meroko turned into a girl with long pink hair. She was wearing a pink shirt and a long red skirt. Meroko was wearing a sweater over her shirt. " N-no way!" Rio said and she nearly screamed. " Rio, what's wrong!?" Tetsuo said. " R-Ryoga looked like that." Rio said. " Mitsuki looked at Ryoga in human form. " You're right. No way. You're Rio's brother!?" Mitsuki said. Everyone was shocked. Another memory went through Ryoga's head. Ryoga saw someone singing in front of a whole crowd. Then, he saw that it was him with Wakaouji and Aoi who he had just learned their names. Hazuki waswatching them from the side of the concert. Ryoga fell to the ground again holding his head. " Ryoga! Are you okay?!" Meroko asked. Ryoga didn't answer. All he did was fall to the ground and turn back into shinigami form. Meroko turned back into a shinigami. Meroko went to Ryoga's side. She did something and put Ryoga into a hypnosis form. " Okay now tell me what you saw." Meroko said talking to the hypnosis Ryoga. Ryoga slowly started to talk. " I saw myself with Wakaouji and Aoi. We were in a band singing Eternal snow. Hazuki was watching us from the side." These words caused Rio to flinch. " W-what happened Rio-san?" Tetsuo asked. " The more I learn about Ryoga shinigami, the more it reminds me of my brother." Rio said. " H-hey, is it even possible?" Kaito said. EVeryone looked at Ryoga. Meroko made a laptop appear. " What are you going to do, Meroko-san?" Kotori asked. " I'm going to search for the Ryogas and solve this mystery." Meroko said.

_A Couple Of Minutes Later..._

" I found it! But I have tons bad and some good news if it's any good news to you guys." Meroko said. " The good news?" Mitsuki asked. " Well Rio, Ryoga Shinigami is probaly your brother. So it might be cool." Meroko said. " The bad news?" Takashi asked. " Well, I couldn't find another Ryoga. But I did find this." Meroko said turning the laptop around. The laptop said " **Rout L's breaking up! Aoi has gotten married! Congratulations Aoi. The prince became a doctor. But, what happened to the singer Ryoga Kamishiro? He suddenly disappeared! Rumors are saying that he died in a crash. Is this true? It might. His body still has not been found. If you find him, contact this number ( 619)-239-3899." **Everyone looked at Ryoga who was now sleeping in peace. " C-can it be..." Kotori said. " T-that the Ryoga we see..." Yuma said. " I-is actually..." Tetsuo said. " Ryoga Kamishiro!" Rio screamed. " Can it be that the Ryoga we see is actually Ryoga Kamishiro!" Kaito said the whole sentence together. Rio was almost scared to death.

Then someone screamed "

* * *

_I'm ending it here. I hope you enjoy. More is coming! Next time : What?! Eichi's back from America. What will Mitsuki do? Next Time : Eichi's Return!_


End file.
